This invention relates to a duck calling device, and in particular to a duck calling device capable of simulating duck calls by blowing through the device.
Many duck call devices have been developed for use by duck hunters to attract wild ducks. Almost all call devices have been made to simulate the hen or female duck which emits a quacking sound. This sound has been simulated by numerous duck calls, most of which utilize a single reed, or multiple reed system of some sort.
In contrast to the sound emitted by the mallard hen, the mallard drake (male duck) emits a buzz or hissing sound which is much more difficult to simulate. Various attempts have been made to simulate the call of the mallard drake but have been unsuccessful.
Consequently, there exists a need to develop an effective and accurate calling device for simulating the call of the mallard drake. A need also exists for a duck caller device which is dependable under any weather conditions with simplicity of construction having a minimum of maintenance and assembly requirements.